


Won't You Lay Your Hands On Me

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: "Gerard debated turning over and just going back to sleep, knowing they would both need their rest considering how intense Frank’s heat had been, surprised even that Frank had slept that long."





	Won't You Lay Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part 2 to I'll Do Anything which was requested on wattpad, and also written for the Barebacking/Unsafe Sex square of my season of kink card.

Gerard had woken up before Frank, his knot had gone down and he was able to unwind his arms from Frank, slipping out of him with a soft noise as he rolled over onto his back. He gave himself a couple moments to wake up properly before he turned his head to glance over at the alarm clock on their nightstand. 11:00pm. They’d slept for a few hours then, it was too late to call Frank’s boss to let him know he wouldn’t be going in the next morning. Gerard debated turning over and just going back to sleep, knowing they would both need their rest considering how intense Frank’s heat had been, surprised even that Frank had slept that long. He knew they’d both need to eat though, and drink something and he figured that Frank wouldn’t sleep for much longer (their sleep schedules always got kinda messed up when Frank went into heat) so he sat up and slipped out of bed, stretching as he reached for his underwear. Frank wouldn’t like waking up without Gerard next to him so he knew he needed to try to be as quick as he could. 

As it turns out, Gerard was right. Frank  _ didn’t _ sleep for much longer at all. Gerard had barely had enough time to make himself some coffee and get Frank a glass of water, putting 4 slices of bread into their toaster before he heard his mates whining from the bedroom. Gulping down as much of his coffee as he could even though it was still pretty hot, Gerard grabbed Frank’s water and hurried back to the bedroom. 

“Gee! Where’d you go?” Frank asked as soon as he saw him, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he looked up at him. Gerard smiled a little at him as he headed over to sit down on the edge of the bed next to Frank, setting the water down on the nightstand. Frank didn’t seem too bad after he’d woken up but Gerard knew that was only down to sleepiness and it wouldn’t take long before his heat started to kick in once again. 

“Just getting you some food and water, Frankie, here sit up for me.” Gerard said softly, checking his temperature, pleased that his fever had gone down at least, helping Frank to sit up. “Toast is nearly done, so just wait here and minute and drink your water for me. I’ll be right back.” He said, pressing a soft kiss to Frank’s forehead. Frank nodded, even though he didn’t want Gerard to go, he wanted to just drag Gerard back into bed for round two but he appreciated Gerard trying to take care of him nonetheless, even though he could feel himself getting hard again already. So he sipped slowly on the water Gerard had got him while he waited for his mate to come back, listening to him moving about the kitchen. 

Gerard didn’t take long, thank god, and not even five minutes later he came back carrying two plates of toast with him this time. Frank didn’t want the toast, he didn’t even really want the water that much but he knew Gerard would refuse to fuck him until he ate or drank something so he downed the rest of the water and set the glass back down on the nightstand before taking the plate from Gerard. Frank couldn’t help making a face at the idea of eating toast in bed and getting fucking crumbs everywhere but he didn’t want to get out of bed right then for anything so he thanked Gerard, doing his best to eat it over the plate and not make too much of a mess. He didn’t want to have sex in a bed full of bread crumbs. He could feel the needy feeling creeping back as he ate too, squirming a little as he tried to eat his toast as fast as he could, setting the plate down on the nightstand next to his empty glass. 

Gerard hadn’t even finished his first slice of toast yet and Frank whined a little when he saw that he would still have to wait, squirming on the bed next to him. “C’mon, Gee, please hurry up.” He murmured softly, unable to stop himself from leaning closer and pressing open mouthed kisses over Gerard’s shoulder, sliding a hand over his chest. He felt kind bad since Gerard was still trying to eat but he just needed him so bad again already and Gerard was taking too fucking  _ long _ . 

“No, wait a minute, Frankie.” Gerard murmured around a mouthful of toast as he tried to push his mate back a little so that he could hurry up and finish his own food. He knew that Frank wouldn’t wait long though, especially when he heard the needy whine that Frank let out that had his own cock twitching in his boxers so he sighed and set aside his toast when he was half done with the second slice. “Fine, you better get me hard then.” He said as he reached for his coffee, lifting his hips so that Frank could tug his boxers down. “Suck me off.” He demanded, tangling his fingers in Frank’s hair with one hand and holding onto his coffee with the other, gulping it down quickly. 

Frank huffed a little at the idea of not getting his mate’s dick in his ass right away but he could settle for having it in his mouth instead. He loved getting fucked by Gerard, but he loved sucking his cock as well and grinned at him as he shifted down the bed to lick broad stripes up Gerard’s cock to the tip, loving the feeling of Gerard getting harder under his tongue. He brought a hand up to stroke him slowly as he took the head into his mouth, sucking and closing his eyes. 

Gerard used his hand in Frank’s hair to guide his head as he sipped his coffee, putting his mug down when he finished it and sliding his free hand over Frank’s back. The younger arched up into his mate’s touch and hummed softly around his dick, making Gerard moan softly as the elder dragged his nails down Frank’s back lightly, scratching hard enough to leave little red marks but not too hard. Frank shivered a little as he bobbed his head, sucking slightly harder and rubbing his tongue against the head each time he came back up; he loved all the low moans that Gerard would let out when he did this, he loved the hot and heavy feeling of Gerard’s cock on his tongue and Frank fucking loved the taste, he couldn’t quite get enough, groaning softly at the taste of Gerard on his tongue. Each little scratch of Gerard’s nails and every light tug on his hair went straight to his cock, aching between his legs but he didn’t dare move a hand to touch himself (he didn’t think he’d be able to keep himself balanced if he did anyway). He loved sucking Gerard off but he wanted Gerard inside him, sucking slightly harder as if to try and earn it, his desperate whine turning into a muffled moan as he felt Gerard slip his hand down from his back to his ass, pressing a finger into him slowly. 

He went to pull off then but Gerard just used the hand in his hair to push him back down, making him gag a little as Gerard pushed him down further than he had been before, his eyes watered a little but he quickly recovered, swallowing around him before relaxing his throat. 

“Good boy.” Gerard groaned softly, tightening his fingers in Frank’s hair and biting his lip as he looked down at him, rocking up once into his mouth before he went still again and let Frank start bobbing his head again slowly as he fucked the younger lazily with his finger. He smirked a little at the needy moans Frank let out, each vibration around his cock making him moan softly. He knew that one finger certainly wasn’t going to be enough for Frank, Frank always wanted bigger and harder when he was in heat, one finger was barely anything especially at the lay pace Gerard was moving it at, teasing. He waited until he felt like he was gonna get too close with Frank sucking him off, tugging him up by his hair. 

Frank looked up with him, desperate and needy as he rocked back against Gerard’s finger. The elder just took a moment to look at him, cupping Frank’s cheek gently and brushing his thumb over Frank’s slightly red and swollen bottom lip. “Beautiful.” He murmured softly, biting his lip a little watching as Frank just blushed and whined. 

“Please, Gee, please.” He breathed out, rutting against Gerard’s leg and rocking back against his finger, “I need you, please.” 

“God...on your back.” Gerard breathed, done with teasing them both, pulling his finger out and letting Frank get himself settled on his back. He got himself settled on top of Frank, making a soft noise as Frank latched onto him, wrapping his legs around Gerard’s waist to try and pull him closer, grinding his hips up mindlessly, pleading quietly the whole time. Gerard wasn’t sure that Frank was even aware he was still begging, closing his eyes and groaning softly as he lined himself up, pushing in with one smooth thrust. If Frank’s tight heat around his cock hadn’t been enough to make him moan, the sound that Frank let out then certainly would have been enough. Forcing his eyes open to look at him as propped himself up with one hand, making a soft noise at the sight that met him. Frank had his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open slightly as he let out soft moans of pleasure, he’d wrapped his arms around Gerard and was clinging onto him tight, rocking his hips back against him when Gerard hadn’t moved. 

“Fuck.” Gerard breathed out softly, taking a moment to compose himself before pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back into him hard, grunting quietly. He was already on edge from the blowjob, worried that he wouldn’t last quite long enough for Frank as he set up a hard and fast pace but with the way Frank was moaning and writhing beneath him, he didn’t think he had too much to worry about. He shifted a little to prop himself up a little more as he pounded into him, that change in angle making Frank moan even louder, crying out and rocking his hips back into Gerard’s rough thrusts. 

“There?” Gerard breathed, hitting the same spot again and again, not really expecting an answer other than Frank’s eager nod and drawn out moan. He had to fight to keep his eyes open as he fucked into him, moving to grip the headboard instead of the sheets, able to get much deeper that way and letting out a loud moan of his own. Frank’s legs were wrapped tight around his waist and Gerard could feel his mate tightening around him each time he hit just the right spot inside him, the headboard banging against the bedroom wall. It all had him pushed far too close to the edge already and he could feel his knot starting to swell already. 

Cursing under his breath, Gerard tried hard to hold off, even slowing down slightly despite Frank’s protests and whines. “Don’t stop, c’mon, harder.” Frank begged, trying to use his legs around Gerard’s waist to get him to go harder again. 

“Can’t...gonna come.” Gerard muttered, shaking his head a little and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hold off. 

“Yeah...yeah, c’mon.” Frank said, nodding eagerly and squirming beneath him as he tried to fuck himself on Gerard’s cock faster again. 

“What?” Gerard breathed, frowning a little as he shoved into Frank hard once, letting out a soft noise at the moan the followed. 

“Wanna- oh fuck- wanna feel you come in me…” Frank groaned softly as he slid a hand down to stroke himself where he was throbbing and leaking against his stomach. “W-want you to fill me up, Gee, want you to come in me.” 

Gerard moaned softly at that, biting his lip hard as he watched him, Frank’s words going straight to his cock. “Fuck..” He breathed, gripping the headboard tighter as he started thrusting hard and fast again, letting his eyes fall closed. 

“ _ Yeah. _ ” Frank moaned loudly as Gerard started pounding into him again, tipping his head back against the pillows as he rocked back against him, stroking himself faster. It wouldn’t take long for him to come either but he wanted to feel Gerard coming inside him first, letting out a relieved moan when he felt Gerard’s knot start to swell once more. 

“Close. Gonna come.” Gerard moaned out, biting his lip hard as he thrust deeper into him, grinding his hips when he could no longer pull out much, pressing his face against Frank’s neck. 

“ _ Please _ .” Frank whined. That was enough to tip him over the edge, he couldn’t believe Frank was fucking  _ begging _ for him to come inside him. He let his eyes fall closed as he tipped his head back, letting out a low moan as he came deep inside him. Gerard tried to keep rocking his hips to ride it out but also to make Frank come too, but he didn’t need to try too hard, Frank was moaning and stroking himself faster as soon as he felt Gerard coming, following him over the edge with a loud cry moments later. His toes curled and arched his back a little as he came over both their stomachs.   
  
It took a moment for them to come down from it, panting softly as Gerard peppered soft kisses over Frank’s face, gently stroking Frank’s sides. Gerard smiled to himself at Frank’s soft and satisfied noises, knowing that the sated and fucked out feeling wouldn't last too long but it was nice while it lasted. He loved laying there with him, exchanging soft kisses and quiet ‘I love you’s, still buried inside him. Gerard thought about the morning, knowing he'd have to call Frank’s boss for him and that Frank would probably be even worse the next day, but right then he was happy to just cuddle up to him, smiling softly to himself.


End file.
